The Meridellian Ixi Resistance
by Nith-Einon
Summary: A story told from the POV of one of my neopets during a war to take over Neopia by Dr. Sloth. Prologue and first chapter so far, will be extended if I get enough support. Please r&r and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

The Meridellian Ixi Resistance  
  
Prologue  
  
I do not like war. I lived in the Lost Desert with my owner and my two brothers. As Dr. Sloth's Army to take over Neopia advanced my brothers and I were conscripted into the Lost Desert Protection Army. My brothers seemed overjoyed; fighting was something that they both seemed to like. I did not, though, share this feeling. I guess you could have called me a pacifist. I despised the battledome, sitting on the sidelines while watching my brother fight a small Jubjub. But that is all over now. What I saw when I watched my brothers in the battledome was nothing compared to what I saw I the war. It began as the army was advancing toward the Lost Desert and neopets started disappearing.  
  
As soon as I had heard the news of the disappearances, I ran away from the Lost Desert along with my owner, my brothers and my pet Snowbunny. We ran to Meridell, the homeland of my species. Being in such close proximity to Neopia Central it seemed as if Meridell would be the next place to fall, but Sloth's army had not set a foot near the mediaeval town. There we stayed in solace until one night one of my brothers, Mariku44, disappeared without a trace. We knew then that the evil army had finally come.  
  
As the days continued, more and more pets went missing; a magnificent Plushie Draik, a feisty Purple Wocky, a shining Blue Zafara and even King Skarl of Meridell himself just to name a few. My other brother, Nith_Sahor, went missing also, disappeared without a sign whilst collecting berries with some of his friends.  
  
As the main army approached, the people and neopets of Meridell panicked. The Meridell Army tried as best as they could to stop them, but it was of no use. Dr. Sloth, whom I must admit does have a head like a chicken, completed his takeover of Neopia with the fall of Meridell and begun a reign of terror, bringing suffering to all neopians and neopets alike. Where was I, do you ask? A few of my Ixi friends and myself had run to a secret basement shelter that no one but the Ixis knew about. There, we together created the Meridellian Ixi Resistance. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Meridellian Ixi Resistance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been five years since the war. I had grown quite considerably, my owner would have been proud had I ever found her again. Since I had not been groomed ever since I had first arrived in Meridell my lovely cloud- patterned fur was overgrown, matted and full of burrs. But none of that mattered to me, not right now. My pacifist side had gone, I now fought for my life every day, fought for the ones I loved and lost.  
  
I am Nith_Nassam, leader of the Meridellian Ixi Resistance.  
  
It would be strange if I told you what was going on without telling you more about what I looked like, so I think I'll do just that before continuing with my story. The helm I wore curled around my bright green eyes, splitting into two guards running down my nose, exposing the star upon my forehead. My ears were unprotected, as was most of the rest of my body save a war-torn Ixi Battle Cloak, which I wore fastened across my shoulders with a dulled bronze brooch. During my time as a part of the Ixi Resistance, I had grown a fondness for inventions, and I always wore my communicator wrapped around my head with an oculus to get a better look at things. On the occasion when it was raining, I wore Studded Hoof Guards, but not right at this moment in time.  
  
I led a small group of Ixis; one green, one yellow and two blue, sneaking over to the hidden barracks of Sloth's Grundo Army. One of the Ixis, Sir_Lancelot0324, had found the barracks one week ago and, after another had reconnoitred to discover its defences, the five of us had come for one sole purpose - do destroy it.  
  
"Nith_Nassam," Sir_Lancelot0324 started, "What exactly are we doing. I know I discovered this place, but I was never briefed on what we were going to do with it." "Me neither," spoke Lemon_93727, the yellow Ixi, "I was just told that this was where we were going t." "Shhh," I hissed to them. This was my first proper command as the leader of the Resistance. Needless to say, I was obviously nervous, "We simply have to get close and plant a few devices whilst they change their guards. We run away and wait. Boom, mission accomplished." The four Ixis behind me nodded as we all got down on out hooves and knees to crawl through the thick surrounding undergrowth.  
  
Our five little Ixi heads popped out from the bushes to look around at the scene before us. The barracks were in plain sight but with two Mutant Grundo guards blocking our access. We waited for some minutes while the two guards moved off to exchange their duties, and I turned to the other Ixis, who had remained hidden in the bushes, and opened the briefcases I had been carrying on my back. Inside were the devices we would need to do what we knew needed to be done. Anything of this sort is still something I do not like, and my mind screamed in protest about what I would do, but I knew that one wrong move could spell the end for each one of us.  
  
We split up, making use of every single available shelter as we made out way to the three barracks. I took the first; Sir_Lancelot0324 and Auron_Ixi (one of the blue ones) took the second while Lemon_93727 and Dorel562142 (the other blue one) took the third. After planting the devices the five of us met up in a field behind the barracks, but it was then that we were spotted.  
  
"Stop intruders!" a Mutant Grundo guard called out to us as he ran forward. After staring at him for some seconds we made like scared little Ixis and galloped off, being followed by ten Mutant Grundos. "Split up," I shouted to the other four, "they'll have to do the same so it'll be easier on us!" My loyal Ixi followers nodded and we split, two guards following each of us. I galloped as fast as my hooves could take me, and this proved to be faster as I was quickly outrunning them. I turned my head around to poke out my tongue at them, but I really should have been looking where I was going. One of my hooves hit a large stone and I went flying, hooves galloping through the air before I landed on my back with a thud.  
  
The Grundos came immediately for me as I squirmed to try and regain my hooves, to no avail. As the mutants came I had a brainwave, rolling to one side and gaining a hoof-hold on the ground before they could grab me. Quickly I scampered away as the sound of an explosion rattled the plains. My mind screamed at me for what I had just done as I ran, but I just shut it out. This was not the first time, and I knew that this was most certainly not going to be the last.  
  
------------- A/N: At the times of writing, Sir_Lancelot0324 and Auron_Ixi belong to my friend while I found Dorel562142 and Lemon_93727 in the adoption agency. 


End file.
